An Unlikely Hero
by TheLadyHilarious
Summary: After four long years in finishing school, Princess Nora returns to Castle Bowerstone to find Albion in a burgeoning state of unrest. The tyranny of her older brother, King Logan, has sown the seeds of revolution and a reckless decision forces her to choose: kin or rebels. But what is right is not always easy and Nora fears she may not be the Hero Albion needs.
1. Home

**Chapter 1: Home**

_Having been largely isolated from Castle Bowerstone over the last four years, Princess Nora is overjoyed to be home again. But all is not well. Her butler, Jasper, is uneasy and quiet. And her easygoing, childhood friend, Elliot, is grim-faced and serious. What is going on?_

* * *

><p>Nora stepped down from the carriage into the sunlight and a small smile curled the corners of her mouth. Her brother's men stood at attention along the steps leading up to the castle, their expressions grim, but Nora hardly paid them any mind.<p>

A footman closed the carriage door behind her with a bow and a quiet, "Princess."

Offering a distracted nod in response, Nora ascended the stairs.

Waiting patiently at the top, looking as proper and immaculate as ever, stood Jasper. Eyes twinkling, he offered an impeccable bow. "Welcome home, madam."

Nora smiled in earnest. It was good to be home. Or rather, it was good to be out of that stifling ladies academy in Millfields.

* * *

><p>"<em>Today, each of you will return home <em>ladies_ of Albion," Lady Tidbitter fluttered dramatically, glancing briefly at the princess._

_Nora grinned, waving good-naturedly with wide, unladylike gestures._

_Lady Tidbitter's tiny, painted mouth to purse in familiar disapproval. "You arrived here," she went on, "little more than silly, awkward school girls; your youthful minds witless and vacant." She shook her head with a long, put-upon sigh, delicately resting the back of her recently-manicured hand against her pale, painted forehead. "It is only by my enduring tutelage and unwavering dedication that _most_ of you," she shot another look at the princess, "have blossomed into shining beacons of poise and elegance."_

_Raising her unflatteringly-long, pointed nose in the air with pride, the woman suddenly resembled the old stable master's crooked walking staff and Nora snorted._

_Lady Tidbitter's self-important daze withered and, scowling, she added indignantly, "May those of you who have proven less than responsive to my _strenuous_ efforts on your behalf be fortunate enough to elicit the attention of some gullible fool to take you to wife." Casting one last look in Nora's direction, she concluded with a spiteful, "Though I expect a generous dowry would not be entirely unwarranted."_

"_Or a crown," Nora couldn't help but add cheerfully._

* * *

><p><em>Yes,<em> thought Nora with amusement, _it is _quite_ good to be home._

"Master Elliot arrived this morning," Jasper was saying as he led her through the pristine halls of the castle toward her chambers. "He was most eager to speak with you."

Nora grinned at the formal butler's questioning side-glance but made no comment.

After a moment Jasper sighed, disappointed. "Oh, very well."

Elliot was Nora's childhood friend, though Jasper had always hoped it would develop into more. The youngest son of a nobleman, Elliot had come to stay at the castle as a boy after his parents had died of a fever. Being only a couple years Nora's elder, they had grown up together. He had been there when her mother, the Hero Queen, had passed away, just as he had been there the day her brother, Logan, had sent her away to finishing school. He was valiant and loyal and absolute rubbish in a fight.

Nora chuckled to herself as Jasper continued, "I expect your trusty _companion_ will be overjoyed to—" The sudden crash of glass and raucous barking nearby drew another weary sigh from the aged butler beside her.

A door further up the corridor swung open with a curse as a furious-looking servant, hunched over and dragging an excited Alsatian by the collar, stopped short and blinked at the princess.

Argos barked excitedly, tugging insistently against his captor.

Nora smiled.

* * *

><p>Looking out over the castle gardens from the balcony outside her chambers, Nora sighed. Bowerstone Industrial whirred and clanked along the docks below as her thoughts turned to her brother.<p>

Four years ago, Logan had abruptly sent her away after returning home from one of his excursions overseas. He had offered no explanation or apology but she would never forget the stark lack of emotion in his eyes. Nora had visited regularly enough, but never for long and her brother had rarely granted her an audience.

In truth, they had never been close. Being nearly 15 years her senior, Logan had been a young man away adventuring throughout much of Nora's youth. Even after the Hero Queen's sudden passing, Logan continued to travel, leaving Nora under the ever-watchful supervision of Sir Walter Beck and, of course, Jasper.

Until four years ago…

"I trust you are finding everything satisfactory, madam?"

A corner of Nora's mouth curled upward as she turned to see Jasper standing, starched and stoic, in the doorway. "As always."

Eyes twinkling, the butler offered a gracious bow.

Feigning casual, she asked, "How is my brother?"

Jasper's expression sobered by degrees. "I would… recommend avoiding your brother today, madam," he said warily. "King Logan is rumored to be in a particularly _ill_ temper."

This response was hardly reassuring, but before Nora could inquire further, there was a knock at the door and Jasper politely, if a bit hastily, excused himself to answer it.

Nora followed him back inside.

"Ah," said Elliot a moment later, "I was hoping to gain an audience with our fair princess, good sir."

Nora swallowed her growing concern and forced a smile for her friend.

* * *

><p>"It's so good to see you," said Elliot as they meandered through the quiet castle gardens.<p>

Nora looked at her friend. His tone was sincere, but uncharacteristically sober. "What's going on, Elliot?"

Elliot pulled nervously at the lapels of his jacket. "I'm… not sure." Shaking his head, he stopped walking, his voice barely more than a whisper when he said, "Your brother, he—they say he had a factory worker executed this morning."

"What?!" cried Nora, aghast. "Who says? And _why_?"

Looking helpless, Elliot lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I'm sure it's only a rumor, but you can imagine how people are reacting." Taking her hand, he stepped closer and at almost the same height, Nora could see the concern in his eyes. "Nora, your brother has changed so much! Sometimes I think… well, that there's something wrong with him. He looks so tired all the time and—"

"Ha! Finally managed to escape that blasted Bigwigger woman, did you?"

Looking embarrassed, Elliot dropped her hand with a startled, "Sir Walter!"

Despite herself, Nora laughed. "Lady _Tidbitter_," she corrected.

The old knight shrugged good-naturedly. "You keeping up on your training?"

Nora smirked, lifting the top layer of her gown. "In _this_?" she chuckled.

Walter chortled.

"I think you look lovely," said Elliot, blushing when Walter raised an amused eyebrow in his direction.

Nora snorted. "I _feel_ ridiculous."

Elliot cleared his throat uncomfortably, glancing at Sir Walter, who continued to watch him with a knowing smirk. "Right, well… I'll just let you two catch up." Shuffling his feet, he lifted Nora's hand with a shy smile and softly pressed his lips to her knuckles. "Welcome home, princess."

Too startled to respond, Nora watched him walk away.

Walter chuckled.

Nora turned to him, feeling ever more bewildered. "_What_ is going _on_?" she breathed in frustration. "Jasper recoils at the very _mention_ of my brother, Elliot's acting strangely and whispering rumors of executions!"

Walter's jovial expression turned grim.

"What's going on?" she asked again, slower this time. "Why is the staff so uneasy and _where_ is the old guard?" Nora gestured wildly at her brother's men standing guard around the castle. Swallowing hard, she hesitated a long moment before asking, "Did Logan really have a man executed this morning?"

Walter exhaled with a sober nod of his head.

"Why?" Nora breathed.

His expression suddenly fierce, he said, "Listen, there's something—"

The unmistakable crack of gunfire echoed off the castle walls, startling a flock of birds into flight and Walter cursed under his breath.

* * *

><p>© Lionhead Studios<p> 


	2. A Royal Decision

**Chapter 2: A Royal Decision**

_All hell had broken loose! Gunshots echoed throughout the castle grounds and there was a mob outside her front door! Frustrated and horrified, Nora could hardly believe it, even as she watched it happen. Clearly her brother, King Logan, had a lot to answer for! But nothing could have prepared her for the decision he would force her to make._

* * *

><p>Murmuring nervously, the castle staff had congregated around the windows overlooking the front courtyard.<p>

"Nora!" Elliot rushed forward, eyes wide. "It—it looks like a demonstration," he stammered anxiously. "I've never seen so many people out there!"

"Balls," Walter grumbled before pressing into the throng.

Nora followed closely in his wake, her heart rapping hard against her ribs as another shot rang out.

"Isn't right," said one servant, his voice quiet as he shook his head.

A maid gasped as Nora passed and scurried away.

As they drew closer to the windows, Nora could hear the angry shouts of men. Brow furrowed, she stepped up beside Walter and gasped as she peered through the warped glass.

A large crowd had gathered at the base of the stairs, their clothes worn and dirty, shouting and gesturing furiously up at the castle. Her brother's men had blocked the stairway, shooting their pistols into the air and using the length of their rifles to press the mob back.

"I have a horrible feeling about this," said Elliot, his voice hushed and uneasy.

"This is not good," said Walter darkly. "They have no idea what your brother is capable of."

Nora cast him a horrified look. "What _is_ my brother capable of?"

Scowling, Walter shot one last glance out the window before turning back through the throng of servants. "It's been a long time since Logan listened to me, but this is—" He shook his head. "Stay here," he barked before striding away.

Nora winced as another gunshot rent the air. "I have to do something," she breathed, clenching her fists.

"No," said Elliot immediately, taking her hand and shaking his head. "Let Walter talk to him; Logan's not himself, he—"

"Logan is the King of Albion," Nora snapped, wrenching her hand away. "His duty is, first and foremost, to his people!" Not waiting for a reply, Nora marched off after Walter, focusing on her frustration while desperately trying to will away the curling knot of fear in her stomach.

"Think about what you're doing, Logan!" came Walter's voice from the War Room at the end of the corridor. The doors were open, but Nora could see neither Logan nor Walter from the hallway as they approached.

"I'm protecting the interests of the people," her brother hissed impatiently. "Do _not_ question me again."

"This is wrong!"

"You will shoot to kill," Logan ordered. "Start with the ringleaders, and—"

"You can't do this!"

Nora stepped into the room just as one of her brother's men rammed the butt of his rifle into the back of Walter's knees.

Walter collapsed with a startled grunt at his king's feet and Elliot gasped.

Logan turned, a hand resting on his saber.

Nora hardly recognized him. His face was pale and gaunt, his expression dark and unforgiving as he glowered down at her. "Have you lost your mind?" she cried, eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" his tone impatient. "The War Room is no place for a child."

Nora raised her chin, meeting his steely gaze with her own. "You can't kill those people."

"Nora," warned Walter from the floor. "No."

Logan's eyes narrowed in challenge. "How dare y—"

"I dare well enough!" Nora snapped, marching forward. "I won't let you kill those people."

Raising a narrow eyebrow, Logan's expression was almost sinister. "Perhaps you believe you should be the one making these decisions?" He smirked, but there was no humor in his gaze. "You really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it." Logan offered a sharp nod at the men standing guard at the door and they left without a word. "Let us see how you do." He turned to another pair of grim-faced soldiers. "Show my sister and her… friend to the throne room. We shall settle this matter officially."

* * *

><p>Nora shot a scathing look at one of her brother's men as she and Elliot were escorted through the castle. Logan and Walter led the way; Walter casting the occasional concerned glance over his shoulder.<p>

"It'll be all right," Elliot whispered, taking her hand.

But Nora wasn't so sure. Elliot had been right that afternoon; Logan had changed. He was different; darker.

Perhaps even mad.

* * *

><p>Logan settled himself on the throne and Walter stood off to the side, his expression grim.<p>

"Here come the saviors of the people," said her brother, his tone derisive. "Today I have been betrayed by my own blood… and a filthy spy."

"We did nothing wrong!" Nora argued.

Elliot squeezed her hand.

"Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs," Logan retorted, leaning forward in his seat.

Nora snorted, dropping Elliot's hand and charging up to the dais. "Punish me, then."

"No!" said Walter and Elliot simultaneously.

Logan slowly got to his feet, eyes narrowed. "You are no longer a child, and it is time I stopped treating you as one."

The two men from the War Room returned, accompanied by three protestors, two men and a woman; all three were quiet, their eyes wide and frightened.

"You wish to save the traitors gathered outside the castle. Very well. You shall have your chance to save them." He waved a careless hand in their direction as they approached. "Here stand the leaders of the violent mob." Logan stepped down and stood before her, eyes sharp and ruthless. "Who will be punished? These strangers… or this boy?"

Logan looked at Elliot.

"What?" Nora breathed.

"The sentence will be death."

The woman cried out and fell to her knees, her shoulders shaking with unrestrained sobbing.

"No," said Elliot in astonishment, shaking his head.

"Your majesty," exclaimed Walter, eyes wide. "Logan. Please!"

But Logan's eyes never left Nora's. "I am giving you power over life and death, sister."

"No." Nora shook her head, stepping back. "No, I won't do this. You're mad."

Logan's expression darkened further. "If you will not choose, I will," he snapped. "They will _all_ die."

Struggling to catch her breath, Nora felt Elliot take her hand again.

"What are you willing to sacrifice, sister," Logan taunted, "to do the right thing?"

Nora's gaze drifted to the protestors, their eyes averted, their hope already extinguished.

"Choose me." Elliot's voice was quiet and uneven and Nora's head whipped around in horror. He offered a small, reassuring smile. "Choose me," he repeated more confidently. "You can't let them all die; it has to be me."

Tears welled in Nora's eyes as she vehemently shook her head. "No," she choked. "No, I can't—"

Elliot squeezed her hand. "Yes, you can," he told her, his expression brave. "You _have_ to."

Nora swallowed a sob, her mind recalling a lifetime of memories with this man she had known as a boy:

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey!" cried a nine-year-old Elliot, nervously shuffling his feet. "You're not going to leave me stranded in this wilderness, are you?"<em>

_ Nora snorted, shooting him a glance over her shoulder. "Beware the castle gardeners after nightfall," she warned with a laugh._

_ Elliot huffed indignantly, folding his arms and dropping onto a convenient garden bench._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ha!" cackled Nora, waving her wooden sword victoriously over her head. "Albion's charming and ravishingly beautiful princess has just kicked your—"<em>

_ "Nora Rose!" warned her mother around a chuckle. "Watch your tongue."_

_ Scowling, Elliot collected his toy sword from the grass. "It was a gentlemanly gesture on my part," he insisted. "I _meant_ to drop my weapon."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, you're so lucky," said Elliot, struggling unsuccessfully to contain his amusement as they stood on her balcony looking out over the castle gardens. "Having a statue of your brother right outside your window."<em>

_ Nora pouted._

_ Chortling, Elliot struck the same pose as Logan's coronation statue. "I feel safer already."_

* * *

><p>They had been inseparable as children, always knee-deep in mud and mischief. Yet here he stood, gallantly surrendering his life for her recklessness.<p>

"You are the princess," pressed Logan callously. "Decide!"

Closing her eyes, Nora inhaled a fortifying breath before meeting her friend's sincere grey eyes—one last time. "I'm so sorry," she whispered brokenly.

"You disappoint me, sister," said Logan with a scowl.

But Elliot smiled valiantly. "It's all right."

_No it isn't!_ Nora wanted to scream as her breath shuddered out on a helpless sob.

"Take the boy away," Logan commanded. "Kill him now."

Lifting her hand, Elliot pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles before he was jerked away by her brother's men.

Nora collapsed onto the cold stone at the base of the dais, struggling to maintain some semblance of composure as Elliot willingly disappeared behind a side door.

"Th-thank you!" gasped the woman as the protestors were ushered away. "Thank you!"

"Escort my sister to her chambers," barked Logan.

Nora clenched her fists, breathing hard. "I… will _never_ forgive you for this," she vowed furiously, shrugging away from her brother's men and regaining her feet.

"Good. Then you will never forget it," said Logan, marching away.

_No_, thought Nora with one last glance at the side door, _I will _never_ forget_.

* * *

><p>© Lionhead Studios<p> 


	3. Lost & Found

**Chapter 3: Lost & Found**

_Today was a day Nora had been looking forward to for weeks! But now… Guilt and grief left her feeling lost. She was restless, uneasy in her own home. Walter had a plan and she and Jasper would follow. But who really knows what could be found in the castle of the old Hero Queen?_

* * *

><p>The delicate fabric of her gown was ruined, drenched and dripping onto the balcony stone where Nora stood, silent and withdrawn. The early summer rain drizzled from a dark sky as she stared blindly over the castle gardens to the stormy sea in the distance.<p>

"You mustn't blame yourself, madam," said Jasper from the doorway, his voice quiet and concerned. "I don't think any of us realized just how far your brother had fallen into madness."

Nora closed her eyes, feeling the cool slide of the rain on her face.

How many lives had she mourned on this balcony? How many times had she stood here grieving for the lost? She swallowed hard, clenching her fists against the rancid ache in her chest.

* * *

><p>"<em>But you're a Hero!" Nora cried, swiping angrily at her tears. "Heroes are supposed to live <em>forever_!"_

_ The Hero Queen smiled softly, blue eyes weary. "Nora Rose," she chided with tender understanding, her voice weak and waning._

_ "You can't die!" Nora declared furiously, desperately. "There are still hobbes to hunt! B-balverines to butcher! Pirates to—to pummel!"_

_ Chuckling, her mother pressed a narrow hand to her young daughter's tear-stained cheek. "And you will," she said, holding her close as she sobbed. "You will."_

* * *

><p>There was a light rap on the door and Nora blinked as Walter stepped into the room, his expression grim.<p>

Nora looked away as Walter came out to stand beside her in the rain. "How do I make this right?" she asked him, her voice quiet. "I can't just stay here."

"You're not," he agreed. "We leave tonight."

Jasper gasped, joining them on the balcony under the questionable cover of a pink satin parasol. "Tonight?" He cast a dubious glance at the weather.

A corner of Nora's mouth lifted as Walter blinked at the stoic butler's feminine accessory before shaking his head. "Here."

Nora shot him a questioning glance before hesitantly accepting the lumpy parcel he offered. She stepped out of the rain, her saturated skirts dragging along the immaculate carpet.

Jasper sighed in dismay.

Curious, Nora unwrapped the freshly laundered and unassuming attire of a newly-recruited Albion soldier.

Jasper made a quiet sound of disapproval.

"They're the smallest I could find," said Walter, frowning at the old butler. "And they're a good sight more practical than _that!_" He gestured at her dripping gown with a scowl.

"Though not at all in keeping with her _gender_," replied Jasper, eyeing the well-worn breeches with equal distaste.

Walter rolled his eyes as Nora took the parcel and dragged her sodden skirts behind the changing screen in the corner.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Nora inquired as they stepped into the unusual quiet of the kitchens, Argos leaping about in excited circles.<p>

"Come on," Walter urged, crossing the room to the narrow, winding stairwell leading down to the cellars.

Jasper huffed. "You allow no time for preparation or packing, yet you require… refreshment?"

Walter ignored him, lifting a nearby torch from its sconce and pressing it into the embers of a nearby hearth.

"I thought we were leaving the castle," Nora pressed, frowning as the old soldier grinned into the newly flickering light of the torch.

Turning to the narrow passage, Walter grimaced. "We are." Holding the torch high, he started down and Argos cheerfully bounded after him.

Nora followed, adjusting her overlarge soldier's jacket and feeling more like a child in her father's clothing than a young recruit.

Or a princess.

With a short, put-upon sigh, Jasper took up the rear.

Walter moved swiftly down the stairwell and into the cellar, weaving around racks of dusty wine bottles and precariously-stacked kegs of ale.

A small, nostalgic smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as Nora recalled the time she and Elliot had snuck down here as children. Armed with her freshly-sanded wooden sword, Nora had hoped to find hobbes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Or a horde of hollow men," said Nora with quiet excitement, leading the way down the narrow steps.<em>

_ Elliot groaned behind her. "Hollow men do _not_ exist," he said, though more to himself._

_ "Sure they do," she responded cheerfully. "Walter said so."_

_ They paused at the base of the stairs, peering out into the inky darkness beyond the flickering torchlight._

_ Something in the shadows moved and, before she could react, Elliot had stepped protectively in front of Nora, his warped wooden sword raised and trembling._

* * *

><p>Nora looked out into the same darkness, remembering the rat that had startled her friend and how mercilessly she had teased him. In the years to follow, however, she came to admire Elliot's thoughtless courage. Regardless of uncertainty or fear, he had become her champion and more of a brother to her than Logan. Their adventure in the cellars was not the last time he put himself in harm's way in defense of Albion's foolhardy princess.<p>

_ Until today._

Heart aching, Nora felt the hot sting of tears and furiously willed them away.

At the furthest edge of the cellar, Walter stopped, eyes narrowed in a pensive frown and Argos sat at his feet.

There was no ale or wine here, only a few empty casks and a couple broken crates. The air was cool and humid, the stone wall cracked and glistening with moisture.

Jasper delicately cleared his throat after several minutes and Walter's expression darkened. Grumbling under his breath, the old knight raised the torch overhead and pressed a large, calloused palm against the wall.

"That," Jasper commented dryly, "is a wall."

Walter shot him a scathing look.

Nora would have laughed if she hadn't been so confused. "What—?"

One of the bricks beneath Walter's hand suddenly gave way and with a gritty groan, the wall opened into a long, narrow corridor.

Jasper gasped, Nora blinked in astonishment, and Argos leapt to his feet, tail swinging in anticipation.

Walter stood uncertainly at the entrance. "Hmm, somewhat narrow, isn't it?"

Argos barked happily in response.

Jasper cocked his head thoughtfully. "You never did care for confined spaces, did you, Sir Walter?"

Growling, Walter clenched his empty fist before doggedly pressing forward. "I never did care for being poked in the eye or having my head chopped off either," he snapped. "What of it?"

"Oh, dear," Jasper murmured, his voice laced with amusement, "I seem to have struck a nerve."

"How about if I strike a butler on the bonce?" Walter retorted irritably just as the narrow passage gave way to an enormous circular chamber.

Tall, hooded statues stood like sentries around the room, heads bowed and arms crossed over their chests. The stone floor was smooth, its surface engraved beneath a thick layer of dust and, looking out along the flickering edges of the torchlight, Nora recognized the unmistakable imprint of the royal crest.

"Ah, now this is more like it," said Walter with a breath of relief as Argos raced about in the newly open space. "Grand! Spacious! A plentiful supply of oxygen! Just the way a castle's escape route should be."

Except that there didn't appear to be an exit.

Jasper looked equally unconvinced. "I hesitate to ask," he started, warily eyeing a nearby statue, "but what is our plan? Other than leaving the castle, which I wholly approve of, obviously."

"It's simple," said Walter, distracted. "We have to stop Logan."

Nora frowned. "_How_ am I supposed to do that?"

"Albion needs nothing less than a revolution," said Walter, "which is why we need to find allies. And lots of them."

Horrified, Nora looked to Jasper, whose expression went from curious to panic as he suddenly took to waving his arms frantically over his head.

"Bats!" he hollered. "Take cover!"

Argos barked and leapt about as a twittering black line of bats swirled away from the torchlight, curling up along the chamber walls and into the darkness above them. As quickly as they had appeared, they were gone, and Jasper awkwardly cleared his throat, lowering his arms to straighten his unusually out-of-place lapels.

Walter chuckled. "I've never seen a man cower with such grace."

The old butler sniffled indignantly. "It is merely a matter of _hygiene_," he insisted. "Bats are filthy creatures."

Still chortling to himself, Walter strode purposefully across the room. "The night your mother died I promised her I would bring you here one day, when you were old enough, and strong enough." He stopped at the base of a statue at the far end of the chamber and Argos sat beside him, panting.

Nora looked up into the vacant shadows beneath its hood before casting a questioning glance at her friend and mentor as he knelt beside the dais upon which the statue stood. Running his free hand along the weathered carvings, he found the faded engraving of a small sparrow and pressed it.

Stone shuddered in a haze of dust and the faint clang of a rusty chain could be heard as the statue's serenely crossed arms dropped forward.

Startled, Nora backed up a step.

Resting in the open stone palms was a small gold pendant bearing the royal crest attached to a long, delicate-looking silver chain.

"The Guild Seal," whispered Jasper in reverent awe.

Argos seemed equally entranced as he sat unusually still, staring up in quiet wonder.

"This was your mother's most treasured possession," said Walter, getting to his feet. "It chooses those who have the power inside them; those who have the potential to become legends."

Nora looked at the old knight with wide eyes.

"It's time to see if you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

Walter grinned. "To be your mother's daughter."

Nora hesitated, her gaze returning to the seal, glinting in the firelight.

Just this morning she would have leapt at the chance for adventure, Hero or not. Just this morning she had finally been freed of Lady Tidbitter's ridiculous academy. Just this morning she had believed that all was well within her little world of influence.

_Just this morning…_

Swallowing the emotion she could feel welling up from within, Nora reached out, fingers closing around the surprisingly warm metal of the seal. Warm, golden light filled the room, streaming up from the crest beneath their feet and Nora heard Jasper's startled gasp before a flash of brilliant white light left them blinking at each other in a decidedly different room.

* * *

><p>© Lionhead Studios<p> 


End file.
